redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordsunflash
I NEED someone to draw somebeast from my Fan Fic as it seems boring to me without any pictures of any of the characters/scenes etc. so if anyone can draw anything from here I will be happy. if you need more info just contact me by posting a message here. Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Lordsunflash! Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn you need any help just ask! Well see ya 'round!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 20:21, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Sunflash was one of my favorite characters. I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 're-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 15:05, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi!( Your death is near!! Gabool the Wild 00:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC)) Avatars Did you draw your avatar? --Dewface Do you fear death? 23:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) If you mean the picture of Sunflash no that is from the back of The Outcast of Redwall Howdy. I Like Madonna --Marshamellow 18:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Saga. Enter Corbus! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 02:18, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Request I'm really sorry, Sunflash, I don't have time to do a request now. :( Awesome character, though! Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 09:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, nice to meet you! If you need any help, don't hesitate to ask me! BTW, in your sig that says "May The Wind Be At Your Back Matey", I think it should have a comma in front of matey. Just letting you know. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) BTW, tell me about the characters that need names. Give me a description of each one. I'll try to help as much as I can. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) You don't annoy me. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 00:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't feel offended. I say "dude" sometimes. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 00:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Redwall CD I read on your page that you have the cd of Redwall songs. Do you mind telling me where you got it? Redfarl 20:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Isn't that what the enemies in Resident Evil 4 are called? Las Plagas? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:06, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Just to think that 9-11 was a few days ago still runs chills up my spine. I was watching it and almost cried.--Capote Coyote 01:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) (shrug) Just making random conversation.--Capote Coyote 03:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:re:Grammar I hope you don't mind, but i've copy-pasted your story onto my computer and i'm working on the grammar there. I'll post it on your talkpage when i'm finished. Word actually doesn't catch all the grammar errors, or at least mine doesn't. For example, it doesn't recognize punctuation between quotation marks, so i'm fixing that. Again, i hope you don't mind that i've decided to fix the grammar errors in my free time...i get to count it as part of my english class too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 14:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Matthias Some of your references are not in terms of title or name, just used as a descriptor. However, I'll give you this one. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Small update on Cold Waters --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You on? I don't want to post it here while you're off, it's too big. Oops, i forgot to sign didn't i? Yeah it's about the grammar, but my computer forgot about the spaces, so give me a min while i put them in.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:13, September 17, 2010 (UTC) By the way, i commented, you might want to check it out. My comments have been disappearing lately. If you want a beta reader, I have enough free time. It'd be nice to have an e-mail address so you can e-mail me the updates. I'll look them over and tell you what i find, along with fixing it, so you'll get an idea of what your're still missing. I forgot to put this in the comment, but you've gotten much better over the course of the eight chapters, don't stop! Oh yeah, i'm leaving as well, so don't expect and answer to your reply right away.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:51, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I saw your statement at the top of your user page. ;) I have a fic that I'm stuck on, but it's not Redwall, it's LOTR. Would you be interested in checking it out and helping a bit? Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 19:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5937268/1/Vicissitudes There. I'm having trouble with deciding what to do with Cossidh and Aragorn in the 4th chapter.--Pinedance Coneslinger Why do you fear death? 01:51, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Everybody has them, and most of the people who own them are irritating. Apple has a complete lockdown on stuff you buy through the iTunes store. Itunes itself is a menace to deal with :( (But I may get an iTouch in the coming months. For some reason, Zune HDs are really rare here) --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 17:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fic Art Hey mate! You said you needed someone to draw somebeast or a scene for you? Well I can"t really draw a creature but I can make good scenes. I don"t draw by hand, I use a graphic program to do art with. So just give me a note back when you can, and we might work something out. --Arthmael the Swordsbeast Fight Me!!!! 20:43, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Update! On the Saga! Thorn --Simply put...THE SAGA! 01:42, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! About Drawings Needed I can draw you some pics but it could take awhile because I don't have internet and the library doesn't have paint etc. on their computers. update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! On the Saga! Thornclaw Simply put...THE SAGA! 18:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Like this: User:Lordsunflash\Characters nOw fill out the red link with the wanted info. Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC)